The Untold Story Book 1
by M-Angel 05
Summary: This is a SelfInsert Story...Serena, a normal everyday girl, finds herself in Jaks world and now has to help him in order to get back to her home...but will she ever suceed? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

Summary: Same scenario as other fictions, girl get sucked into favorite game…Only what if she was turned into something other than an Elf. I know bad summary. This is my first fiction…So please be nice and patient…--

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: This is my very first Fanfic...So please give me any ideas about the story..or tell me if you have a problem or anything.

* * *

"Serena look out!" Jak and Daxter both warned me as an incoming attack from one of the Crab-metal heads' cannon headed my way. I believed right then I wasn't going to make it out of the palace ruins.

And I thought my life needed excitement. But I wasn't thinking this kind of excitement. Don't get me wrong; I have come really enjoy being around Jak, Daxter, and the rest of the underground/Freedom Fighter's, but a little less excitement wouldn't be such a bad idea right now.

I quickly dived under something that eventually caved in and all went dark. I began thinking about my friends and family. Would I ever get to see them again? With that last thought in my head I drifted off to unconsciousness'…

* * *

FLASHBACK 

**Our World**

"Serena! Where is my eyeliner you borrowed last week?" said a girl obviously she was quite ticked off at me. That girl is my sister Jackie. She has a life, a great one at that. She wore a Blue denim blouse that left little to the imagination, with a sexy dark blue and sky blue skirt. She had raven hair down to her shoulder, beautiful blue diamond earrings and matching necklace. Unlike me she was beautiful. She's one of those popular girls you see at your school and me I'm more like a computer/mechanic nerd. She obviously didn't realize that I'm at the crucial part of my game, Jak2, I'm just about to kill Kor when she suddenly gets in front of me a shuts the game off. To tell you the least I'm not only ticked I'm Ped.

"Jakie what in hell do you think your doing. I almost had Kor dead!" I yelled at her. She clearly wasn't impressed at all.

"Well you disserved that if you can't even answer me." She said with annoyance. "I swear if you could you'd probably live in that game."

"_Yeah I wish at least there be some excitement going on"_ was my first thought. " Your stupid eyeliner is most likely under your bed in you suitcase that you packed last night." She went and looked and would believe it I was right. As always. However, what really irked me was she didn't eve apologize for what she did.

Thankfully I saved when Jak opened up the metal head nest. So I went and turned the game back on, only to find that the gate wouldn't open any of my files. I started to get worried that maybe the playstation was broke, so when I went to hit the playstation, a portal suddenly opened on my TV screen, I though this was weird but then, it stated to suck me into the screen, the portal started getting bigger and bigger and soon I had no choice but to let myself be sucked into it.

Next thing I knew I was on the dirty ground in some city, with strange looking creatures walking around me. That's when I first realized **I'm in JAK 2! In Haven City! "**_Boy this day was sure getting weird."_ I thought.

As I began walking around what is known as the slums, I began wondering why each person I bumped into started screaming. I thought maybe a KG was around or maybe Jak was around and was fighting some KG's. That's when I suddenly realized they weren't running from anybody, but ME! I then wondered why, that's when I fell into a puddle and got real good look at myself. I was neither Hunan, nor Elvian, but an Ottsel! Don't get me wrong I love the way Daxter looks cute and furry, but me I don't think so…And so my adventure begins.

* * *

Okay how that for a first chapter? Good or Bad? Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Tess

Summary: Same scenario as other fictions, girl get sucked into favorite game…Only what if she was turned into something other than an Elf. I know bad summary. This is my first fiction…So please be nice and patient…--

Sorry, but this is a short chapter.

My first day as an ottsel was okay. If you count almost being killed by a KG and a Zoomer, not to mention being chased by a boy and his crocadog.

"_Can things get any worse?"_ I thought. Just then a woman tripped over me and spilt all her things on top of me. "Apparently so." I muttered. Suddenly I was shoved into a bag. Evidently the woman must've that I was one of her things. Let me be the one to tell you this, its not fun being in a bag that's being tossed around by someone. I felt like I was going to be sick. Oh and did I mention that we were being chased by a few KG's and being shot at, to top it off.

Finally for what seemed an eternity there was silence. I could tell that we were no longer in the Slums part of the city, but something still stunk like yesterdays garbage and it wasn't me.

Suddenly I heard someone talking. "Hey cherrie it's about time you came. Krew was waiting for ya." A hard toned voice said.

"Sorry Sig but I sortta got distracted." A feminine voice said.

"It's about time you showed up,' a congested voice said, " We would want anything to happen to ya ey". Then he chuckled.

The day went on at the bar. Boozer's came and went. However, I didn't want one know I was there so I had to stay quiet and still. I was there all day long, and probably half of the night. By the time she left I was asleep. I woke up to the same feeling I had that morning, being tossed and turned in all directions. I could we were back in the slums, by the smell.

Suddenly the zoomer stopped, I was praying that she'd forget the bag and leave. Well today just wasn't my day. She picked up the bag and entered some kind of building. Then hear voices again.

"Did you find anything out?" asked a gruff sounding voice, who I instantly recognized as Torn. All I could do was hope and pray she didn't open the bag. (remember Torn hates Daxter, therefore she believes he'll hate her to or maybe even kill her)

"Sorry Torn, I have nothing to report" she said and continued, "but I do find it odd that he's been sending Jak and Daxter into the sewers lately after some things he left down there."

"mmm," was his reply, "maybe I should ask them about it. But still keep an eye on him."

"I'm going down stairs to get some shut eye, unless you have a mission for me", her voice sound as if she really wanted another mission

"No, none for you right now" was his only answer.

She started to go down some stairs, then a hall or something, which seemed to take forever; she finally stopped and dropped me/the bag on the floor. Trust me when I say that when she dropped me, it hurt worst than anything, it felt as if I just fell off of a one-story building. (remember I'm in a bag, and I didn't land on my feet, oh and I'm real small) I slowly stood up, out of the bag and took a chance at getting caught, when I heard her start a shower, but I had to get out of there before something worse happened to me. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind my neck and threw me across the room, which I realized look like an apartment. When I looked up to see who did that to me, I find out that woman turns out to none other than Tess.

Now to answer any questions there are about this story.

**DFCC**, Yes those are the palace ruins from Jak3 and you'll find out more about them later in the story. Remember she is stuck in Jak's world; therefore she's in Jak3. She's a rodent, related to the rat family. Who wouldn't be scared of a giant rat.


	3. Chapter 3 Joining The Underground

Summary: Same scenario as other fictions, girl get sucked into favorite game…Only what if she was turned into something other than an Elf. I know bad summary. This is my first fiction…So please be nice and patient…--

I DO NOT OWN JAK & DAXTER AT ALL!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**- Sorry it took me a few days to get this chapter out. I've just been really busy with School and the upcoming Tests.

**Well on with the story!**

She must've been surprised at first, cause she didn't say anything. Then her reaction changed. She pointed her gun at me and said, "Who are you? Who do you work for? And how did you get in."

"Hey wait a minute I can only answer one question at a time." I said in my defense. "Okay 1. My name is Serena James. 2. I work for no one. 3. You let me in, well sort of."

I could tell she wanted an explanation. So, I told her everything from how I was "new in town" to being tripped over by her, which she apologized for, to now. I don't know how I did it, but I think she actually believed me, thankfully. She was quite nice after that. She asked me if I had any "talents". I told her I was a computer and mechanic wiz. She didn't believe me on that though. I told her to test me then. That's when Torn came down. He must've heard all the commotion, because he looked like he was ready to kill somebody.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked. Tess began explaining everything to him. He seemed content. "So you can fix zoomers and dialect computers and such?" he asked. I just nodded. "mmm. You may be of some use to us." He said, "but first lets see if you can do what you say you can do".

He took me to the garage (I don't really know where Torn gets all the zoomers he has) and told me to fix this one seater. I have no idea how I did that one either, but he looked content with it after I fixed it. He then sent me on a mission to some sort of computer lab (or at least that's what it looked like to me). My mission, to get all the information I could on what in hell's name the baron was up to. That was easy enough. All I had to do was get all the info on a disc and give it to Torn. Thankfully I didn't trip any alarms on the way in.

When I got into the main port of the lab, I started to download everything on all the projects the baron was on. When I finished downloading, I must've triggered an alarm, because within 15 seconds that place was crawling with KG's, the only way out was through the air vents. Once I got out of that place I headed back to HQ. This took me awhile (remember I'm only 2ft tall, it takes awhile to get to places).

Within about 2hrs I was back at HQ and ready for bed, to say the least. Torn was nowhere to be seen, so I when downstairs to Tess's room.

"Tess are you here?"

"Yeah in the bathroom." She answered.

"Where's Torn?" I inquired, "I got the information for him".

"I'm not sure," she answered, "but there are some zoomer's for you to work on".

"Thanks"

I really believe she and I would become good friends. I went to the garage to do the zoomer's when I heard.

"Who does that guy think we are? His delivery boys?" a whiney voice said.

"Cool it Dax." said a very masculine voice.

"_Dax"_ I thought," _OMG it's Jak and Daxter. Totally awesome."_

"Cool it, yeah right" he gave an exuberated sigh, "We're the one's risking our necks out there, not him"

I decided to leave right then, because I knew it wasn't nice to spy on them, although it was fun. I went to the garage to find at least 20 different zoomer's broken or ready to break. I knew who most likely broke them to, _Jak_. _"Well, best get to work."_ I thought. After 7 hours I had them almost all done, when "Serena!" Torn's voice come over my comm that Tess gave me." What!" I yelled back. "I need you for a mission." _"Yippy Skippy!" _I thought, "Ok, I'm coming". I said without any enthusiasm.

When I got up there I heard Jak talking to Torn. "That's not my problem, but if you're asking me to take out some of those cruisers, I'll do it."

Torn said something along the line of "Not willing to get into the better cause, but I'll take you anyway I can". He paused, "Take out 5 of those new cruiser's. That should send a message to the baron." With that they left. "Now Serena, I have a job for you."

I could tell this was gonna be one hell of a job, being an undergrounder that is.

**Now I want you to review! Tell me if you like story or not. Aim is 5 reviews, at least!**


	4. Chapter 4 Operation Rescue Mission

Summary: Same scenario as other fictions, girl get sucked into favorite game…Only what if she was turned into something other than an Elf. I know bad summary. This is my first fiction…So please be nice and patient…--

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Okay I received only 3 reviews; do ya think we can make it to 5-7 this time?

* * *

It's been almost 3 months since I joined the Underground and so far all I have done is fix zoomers and do little odd jobs, like running errands for Torn or the Shadow and blocking some electrical stuff for Jak, although he and I never been introduced and/or he has never even seen seen/met me. Not even Daxter has met me. That all changed the day Jak and Daxter came back the day after they found Mar's tomb.

"How the Hell did the Baron know we were close to getting the precursor stone?" asked Jak

"I told him," stated Torn

"You did what?" replied Jak angrily. I could tell he was having a hard time controlling his rage. "Why would you do that"?

"He threatened to kill Ashlin," he said, "He was willing to kill his own daughter".

"Great, now that the Baron has the stone, he can do anything he wants with it," stated Daxter.

"We still have a chance at getting the stone back." Torn said, "Jak, I need you to get to the prison and free the members that were caught. While I get Vin to open the cell doors"

"You just get the doors open and I'll be there." Jak said angrily and then left.

"I know you were listening Serena" Torn said "So come out".

I did. "You know", I started "You might want to get Vin to turn the warp gate on too". I turned to leave when he said "I want you to go with them".

"What!" I nearly screamed_. "No way am I going."_ I thought.

"You better get going before they leave." With that he left.

_Great! Now I get a mission that will most likely kill me_. I thought_. Nice going Serena._ I hurried outside just in time too. "Hey, wait a minute." I said. "Torn wants me to help ya."

"Who said that?" questioned Jak.

"Down here." I said

"Ahha, I knew there was more Ottsels in this world than me." Daxter said. I just rolled my eyes, and thought, _"If you only knew."_

"You said Torn wants you to help us." Jak inquired.

"We work, _ALONE_." Daxter said, emphasizing Alone.

"Get on." Jak said.

Thankfully he was a better driver than I was back home. Once we got to the fortress he waved his card across the pad, which let us in. _"They need better security around here." _I thought.

We came across a dozen guards, who Jak got rid of, after that I release the security hatches. Then we came to another security section killed the guards there, as well as the blast bots. Afterwards, we came to the prison section. Vin came through for us and opened the cell doors.

(Now I'm not sure what Daxter really says here, but here goes nothing)

"Hey there, sugarplum, your night and shinning armor has arrived." Daxter said, "And I let them tag along".

"Daxter!" Tess said, "My hero".

"Samos?" Jak began.

Jak! It took you long enough, I must've grown 6 rings by now." As a really old looking Samos said

"It would seem, that I have an older time twin" said the younger Samos.

"Ahhhhhh! Jak they're multiplying!" Daxter said looking quite frightened. "Make them stop!"

During this the two Samos's were arguing on what to do next when Jak said, "We need to leave, Vin has turned the Warp Gate back on. So let's leave". With that we all jumped into the warp gate.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Okay, done with that chapter. That was 2 in a ½ pages long. Longer than the others. Next time I'll try to make it 3 pages long. Also if there are any questions about my story, just submit them with your review…..Now Review! 


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth Comes Out

Summary: Same scenario as other fictions, girl get sucked into favorite game…Only what if she was turned into something other than an Elf. I know bad summary. This is my first fiction…So please be nice and patient…--

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005:** Okay, I haven't received any reviews from anyone lately. So please try to review on this chapter….One again review goal is 5 or more.

* * *

"_Today was my lucky day" _I thought_ "No work for me"._ I had all 35 zoomers done, all the missions Torn had given me completed, and a whole afternoon to myself. _"Hmmm, what am I suppose to do today? Okay, I'm officially board; I mean who wants nothing to do. Not me…Hmmm. Didn't Jak have that class 1 race today?"_

So lept off of my miniature bed, up the stairs, and past a snoring Torn. Jeash you'd think he had a breathing problem with all the noise he was making. I barrowed one of the zoomers to go to the racetrack. And I thought driving these were hard with the game. Ha try driving one in real life. Not exactly a walk in the park.

Once I got there I saw Keria talking to Jak, with older Samos with them.

"Hey Jak", Daxter began, "look over there it's Serena".

"Who?" Keria inquired

"Hey Serena, what are you doing here?" Asked Daxter

"Just thought I'd come see Jak kick Errol's ass, that all" Jak had a smirk on his face when I said this.

"Yeah, but you really need to be careful Jak", Keria said, "Errol is really crazy on the track. Also, if he doesn't win, the winner usually gets hurt really bad, or at least that's the rumor".

"Aww, do you care", I began, "Come on Jak's the best racer I've ever seen" than under my breath I said, "even better than Tony Stewart". (I think that's NASCAR #20's name) (and I don't have any problems with him either)

"Who"? Daxter and Jak asked

"Huh?" _"Did I say that out loud"? _I wondered

"Who's Tony Stewart"? Daxter asked Jak than looked at me questionly.

"Besides that, I'll bet after this race you won't be bothered by Errol for a LONG time!" with that I walked away.

"Class 1 racer's begin preparation, race about to begin" said the person on the loudspeaker.

"Good luck Jak!" said Keria

"Hey, what about me?" Complained Daxter

(Normal POV.)

"Welcome racer's to the Class one race!" began the Baron ,"Your skills will be challenged today, and if any of you racer's are luck enough to beat our champion Errol, you'll be given a full months pay of eco", he whispered, "and given a tour of the palace to see how the better half lives."

"So, get ready set, GO!" finished the Baron. And the racer's were off.

After the first lap Jak was in 3rd place while Errol was in 1st. By the 3rd lap Jak was in second, and the in the final lap Jak and Errol were neck in neck. When they rounded the corner, Jak let go the booster, and sped past Errol, winning the race.

"And the winner is Jak" said Baron Praxis. "And who is this man that has defeated our grand champion".

Jak turned around and said, "Just a little closer, we need to talk".

"You!" the Baron began, "Hero's died a long time ago Jak. I own this city and these lives and there's nothing you can do about it".

Suddenly Errol rounded the corner on his racer at top speed saying, "I win Eco Freak". Jak jump out of the way just in time too. Errol rammed right into the eco barrels, and all that was left was his mask.

"Kill him"! ordered Praxis

Jak and Daxter left the stadium and went to the garage, where Serena was waiting for them on her cruiser, she had "borrow" from one of the guards.

(Serena's POV.)

"Get on"! I ordered.

"How in the precursor's name did you know Errol was gonna die in that race?" questioned Jak

"Just a guess?" I answered questionly. _"Oh dear, I've been blown." _I thought.

"Yeah, right." Jak said angrily, "I want to know who you really are and where you really come from".

Well being that Jak was driving and he was going pretty fast on that zoomer toward HQ, I decided that it was probably best that I told him, that way I could at least win him as an ally. "Alright, I'll tell you, but it what I tell you, you'll most likely think is crazy talk."

"Babe, we've seen things that are way crazier than anything you could ever tell us." Daxter replied.

"If you say so," I said, and begun to tell them everything. From when I was sucked into the game 'till I met them. "And that's the whole truth." I said, ending my little story. They were quiet for a while, and then Daxter said, "I stand corrected, that is the most craziest thing I have ever, in my life, heard".

"Well that's the truth, and I told you, that you'd never believe me." I said.

"I believe you." Jak said

"You do." both Daxter and I answered.

"Look, we've seen strange things our lives Daxter, give me one good reason that she'd tell a lie or make this up." Jak said

"Good point." Daxter replied, "Okay, we believe you. And don't worry, we won't tell anybody."

"Thanks, guys." I replied

With that we drove up to the HQ doors and entered the hideout. Torn was up, he looked like he just woke up from his nap, and I couldn't resist from making a joke. "Hey looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up." Both Daxter and Jak looked like they were about to laugh until the Ex-KG looked at them.

"Very funny Serena", he said cockily, "Don't you have some zoomers to fix."

"_Yeah, yeah. Wouldm't want your slave to have any fun, now would we."_ I thought as I walked down to the garage.

The last thing I heard from Torn was, "Jak, I got another mission for you".

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005:** WOW, that was 3 pages long. I finally got 5 chapters done. I still haven't received any more reviews from any of you readers. Well anyways, the next chapter may take awhile to write. So please be patient.

Also, I'm changing this from a Romance/Humor to just a Humor for now. I may add a new character into the story, very soon. But I can't decide whether it should be a boy or a girl…I want you to decide, **should it be a girl or boy** and **what should it's name be**? It's up to you. **VOTE!**


	6. Chapter 6 Not So Ordinary Day

Summary: Same scenario as other fictions, girl get sucked into favorite game…Only what if she was turned into something other than an Elf. I know bad summary. This is my first fiction…So please be nice and patient…--

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: _Yippy It's SUMMER, which means no school and more updates. Now _**Inuace** _asked if I could be more descriptive in my story…. Tell me if this chapter is better descriptive than the others okay… _

_Wahoo, we finally made it to 7 Reviews, **impressive**. --…Okay I've counted the number of votes on my last chapter…but I'm not saying anything on who or what the new character is going to be…yet._

Now on with the Story………..

* * *

Today seemed to an ordinary day with the underground. I fix the vehicles that Jak has damaged and go out to do one of Torn's missions. You'd think that he'd get tired if sending me off somewhere. But noooo. He doesn't. However, today Torn was asleep, again. Therefore, I had the day off, at least until he wakes up.

I was lying in my little bed, which Tess had made for me, thinking about home. _Would I ever see my family again? True I didn't think that they really missed me, but I missed fighting with Jakie and being around her and her cool friends. Would I always be an ostsel? I sure hoped not._ I decided to leave instead of mopping around all day.

So I decided to go see Tess at the Hip Hog Saloon, _I just hope Tons of Fun _doesn't_ think I'm dinner_. I thought asI walked around the industal section. Then out of the blue somebody picked me up throw me into a bag and ran. _Now doesn't this seem familiar? Why was everybody trying to kidnap me_? Suddenly I was dropped onto the very hard floor. Then some one began talking.

"What do ya got in there, Mog"? Somebody asked

"A new pet" Mog answered

What's this I hear about a pet, Mog?" somebody else asked. I sounded very familiar.

"It's my new pet, Jinx", he answered stupidly and continued, "I found it on the street" _Jinx! OMG I'm good as dead_.

"Well what kind of animal is it", Jinx asked. _Okay, I think I'll scare them a bit._

"Okay that's it!" I said.

"Wow, who said that", ask Mog.

"It came from the bag you idiot" Jinx replied and purposely dumped me out of the bag.

"Oaf, that's gonna leave a mark" I said.

"What the Fk are you"? Jinx demanded

"I'm an Ostsel you blow brain" Jinx didn't seem to like the name-calling I gave him but who cares. Jinx began yelling at Mog about something, that's when I began taking in my surroundings.

It wasn't a bad place at all. Better than the underground that's for sure. The main room itself was as big as two or three mini vans, with blur-green walls and wooden floors. There were three other doors that led off somewhere, but I didn't give into me curiosity. Then I saw Jinx's bomb stash. Boy he really must be into that stuff, it was everywhere. That's when I returned to the conversation.

"Now you got two of these rat running around this place", Jinx said angrily. _Two rats?_

"Wait one minute I am not, I repeat NOT A RAT"! I yelled at Jinx. That got his attention.

"Fine! Ostsel!" Jinx replied

"Thank you." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"What's all the ruckus out there, can't an Ostsel get any sleep." said a very husky voice. I turned and looked and behold the most gorgeous eyes stared right back at me. I stepped back to get a better look at this ostsel. He had jet-black fur with white fur on his stomach and one white ear and the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen in my life.

"Hey Diamond, finally woke your sorry ass up? Jinx said sarcastically.

"Yeah, Yeah, keep say that and you'll be out look'n for a new bomb builder". He said. "So uh, who's the beautiful lady"? Referring to me

_Oh boy_, I thought, _he's a charmer_. I once remember my mom telling me three things to beware of in men.

1. Over protectiveness

2. Control Freaks

3. and Charmers

Especially charmers because they can get women to do just about anything. Or was that the control freaks?

So I said, "I'm Serena and bozo over there thinks I'm his new pet". With that statement I got a blank stare from him. Then I turned to Jinx and said to him, "I don't know or care who you guys think you are, but if Jak found that you just kidnapped me, he'd kill you".

"You know Jak". They all said

"Yeah, I work with him sometimes". I replied

Jinx agreed, with persuasion from Diamond to let me go. After all, who'd want Jak to be there enemy?

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Well what do you think? Like this chapter? Well I hope so. The other chapters are going to be coming out later this month. I'll most likely get chapter 7 out by the end of next week. 


	7. Chapter 7 Death

Summary: Same scenario as other fictions, girl get sucked into favorite game…Only what if she was turned into something other than an Elf. I know bad summary. This is my first fiction…So please be nice and patient…--

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Now are there any questions about this story or any remarks on it

**Inuace**: Yeah, You need to be more descriptive in this story. In addition, don't be in a hurry to finish it. Let the readers enjoy the story.

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Okay…Anyone else.

**SilverEyes18**: I agree with Inuace, but I think you did a good job in describing, Diamond. He sounds cute! --

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Okay….Well lets get on with the story shall we.

**

* * *

**

To say the least I was glad to be going home, the only problem was, Diamond insisted on coming with me. If he even looks at me in a way I'm not comfortable with, I will hurt him bad.

(Normal POV)

Meanwhile, Jak and Daxter just had a "meeting" with Krew, who was going to blow up the metal-head nest, but doing so, it would destroy everything in it's way, including Haven City. Ashlen came just in the nick of time to get them too, because suddenly there was an explosion.

(Serena's POV)

As she and the ass walked to the slums there was suddenly there an explosion. "What in hell's name was that!" I exclaimed

"Not, sure" Diamond relied and continued, "But maybe we should check it out"

I suddenly remembered that Jak was going to go see Krew. "Shit" I whispered. Diamond looked at me curiously. "I know where to look. I'll see you later Diamond." With that I ran and jumped onto a zoomer, which thankfully had its keys in the ignition. I drove toward the Hip Hog Saloon to find Jak and Daxter.

Upon entering I found Daxter starring at a game machine.

"Who wants to bet I'll beat the head score." Daxter said

"Now this I've gotta see." I said Jak looked down at me and said, "Where have you been?"

"You don't want to know." He just shrugged at that comment.

"Okay Daxter, let's see what you can do." Tess said

"Stand back and watch a pro at work." He said generously

(I'm not going through the game part so, sorry)

"Great job Daxter!" Tess exclaimed

"Yeah, but there where real live metal-heads here they'd be begging for there lives." As he said this two large metal-heads came in

"Umm, Daxter", Jak began

"Not only would they be begging they's be…"

"Daxter", I saidpointing behind him.

He looked and said, "Jak, I think these trophies are still alive!"

Jak then shot both of them and said, "What are metal-heads doing in the city?"

I then stole Daxter's line and said, "Yeah, where's Sig when you need him."

Tess said "Krew sent Sig on a mission to open some door."

"Looks like we need to find him", I said looking at Jak, "let's get going"

We then went to the tower, went underwater, and found him in the underground passage.

"Hey, big guy" said Jak as Sig shot at us

"Don't just stand there, help me shoot these bad boys." He said then he said some other things as well. We then went through a door, only to run away from a giant metal-head, which looked like a scorpion, which fell into a crater-like hole. Then we had a puzzle to figure out.

"Come on Sig we're almost to the exit." Said Jak

"You cherries are pretty good", he said, "better than I expected. I believe our next move should be to bust in the metal-head nest and destroy the metal-head leader himself. Just you and me kid, what do ya say to that?"

"I believe, you've gotten yourself a new partner, right Jak", I said jabbing his side. Just then, the metal-head we had been running from, fell from the roof, onto Sig, who fell into an endless hole to his death.

"So, what's plan B", Daxter said

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: So what do you think? I'll get chapter 8 out by the end of the week. 


	8. Chapter 8 Summer Notice

To my Faithful readers,

Greetings,

I know I promised a new chapter by the end of this week, but I am sorry to inform you that, that won't be happening. The reason being is, because I have volunteered my time this summer to a camp called **St. Fancis on the Lake**, it is a camp for the physically and mentally disabled, so until mid July or the first week of August, I will be discontinuing this story. I am truly, truly sorry. But once I am back, I will get out at **_least 2 more chapters_**. Thank-you for the reviews and I am again sorry for the inconvenience.

Sincerely your dedicated writer,

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**


	9. Chapter 9 The past comes back to bite

Summary: Same scenario as other fictions, girl get sucked into favorite game…Only what if she was turned into something other than an Elf. I know bad summary. This is my first fiction…So please be nice and patient…--

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005: **I'm BACK! and boy am I glad……Whoever said work was good for you needs to be shot. Because they've never worked as hard as I have this summer. 

Anyway to answer any **Q's**you allhave,

**Amanda: **Hay i love your story and i think its great you are doing volunteer work! thats cool! I also think that you should keep the romance in your story

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005:** Yes this will have romance in it. Hints of it anyway because I'm not changing the rating from **T** to **M**.

**Moon-Angel-Eyes:** This is a great story and I think its great you are doing volunteer work! I hope you're not gonna forget about your story. You have a real talent. Update when you get back home. In addition, I think you should have some JxK in this story and get Serena together with Diamond. She could always put him into his place.

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005: **Thanks for the complements, but I think your going to far on the talent part. I don't think I have that good of a talent, but hey thanks anyway. And as you can see, I haven't forgotten about my story and I will think about your idea.

**Lorana-the-Somoner: **U had better update as soon as u get back!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005: **That's what I'm doing now; although, I have been home for a week and have put out a new story "**Pending Chaos**". This chapter will be good.

So on with the story…………………………

* * *

Chapter 9 The past comes back to bite you in your… 

(Serena's POV)

"I can't believe he's gone." I said as Jak, Daxter, and her left the underport.

"Yeah, well, it happens to the best of 'em." replied Daxter

The rest of the ride was quiet that is as quiet as it could get while the KG's were fighting the metal heads. "How do you think the metalheads got into the city though"? I asked

"I don't know", Jak answered, "but whoever did this is going to pay dearly." Both ostsels looked at each other and thought, "_This is going to be one looong day_."

* * *

(This part has a bit of my touch to it, because I forgot how it went. Oh, yeah, Normal POV)

As they made their way to the Stadium, the death of Sig weighing heavily on their minds. He had called them real Wastelanders, they were going to bust open the Metal Head Nest and take on the Metal Head Leader together, side by side...until that damn, giant Metal Head killed him.

"Jak!" Keira waved at them happily, Jak smiled at this. "The Rift Rider's finished! But if my calculations are right, and the Ring is somewhere in the Metal Head nest, how are we going to get the Rift Rider to use it?" The trio approached the her, the two Samoses, and their Lurker friend, Brutter.

"Look!" The large Lurker pointed up at an object floating in the sky, it was a giant Lurker Balloon, "Brutter just knew friends would need help if Metal Heads attacked!"

"Brutter, you're the man!" Daxter cried happily.

"Lurker balloons are finest lifters in the world, but they are easy target," Brutter said.

"Right," Jak quickly formed a plan in his mind, "you guys get the Rift Rider to the nest. I'll stay and defend your take-off and get away."

"Once again, being your friend **_sucks_**! I wanna go on the balloon!" The orange rodent groaned.

As the two Samoses used their powers to lift the Rift Rider onto the balloon Jak kept the metal heads at bay. Finally all the metal head near the area were killed and just in time too. Because suddenly the ballon took off with Keira and the others on it.

We'll meet near the nest!" Old Samos called down to them, "See you three soon!"

* * *

"Jak, we need you go after the baron and get that crystal back quickly, while he's distracted by the attack." Ordered Torn

"You heard the man, let's kick some Baron ass." I said, both Jak and Daxter looked, at me for a minute. Then I said, "What? can't a woman curse without getting stared at?"

Jak drove to the construction site where the Baron was. He then walked up some stairs. The three reached the Construction Site and spotted the Krimzon Guards and Praxis, they ducked behind the boxes and were about to engage them when the familiar old man jumped in between them all.

"What the hell?" yelled Daxter

"Kor?" Jak growled, "What's going on?"

"I'm sure you know..." Kor smirked evilly, "deep down in your darkest nightmares."

"The old fucker's gone senile," Serena grumbled but gasped when the old man eyes turned completely blue and sharp teeth protruded from his jaws.

"We've met before, remember?" Kor barked and Jak and Daxter's eyes widened when they remembered that it was he that appeared before them when they were shot into the future, "Everything's going exactly as planned. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" The old man released his grip from his walking stick as giant wings spread out from his back and a tail sprouted out from behind him, his head grew larger as did his body.

"Jak!" Daxter cried out fearfully, "It's the Metal Head Leader!" Kor ripped the cloths from his body, revealing several more limbs.

"Now you see! Without the shield wall disrupting my powers inside the city, I am my full potential now!" Kor laughed, "So for the last time, give me the Precursor Stone!"

"If the city must die, then we all die! AAAGGGHHH!" The Baron and his Krimzon Guard charged at the giant Metal Head Leader. As they approached him, Kor let out a blast of energy, sending the Guards flying across the Construction Site and throwing the Baron into a delicate structure with Eco barrels and wooden scaffolding.

"I will find that Stone if I have to crush this city one brick at a time!" The Metal Head leader growled angrily and flew away. Jak, Daxter, and Serena headed over to where Praxis had fallen, they removed some of the debris and found the Baron on his stomach, coughing weakly.

"You are the supreme weapon, Jak, and I made you," he said as he rolled onto his back, "still, any leader worth his salt always has his backup plan..." Praxis pulled out a remote and pressed a red button on it, the ground near them shifted as a bomb, an exact replica of the Piercer Bomb that Krew made and was destroyed with, rose above the floor.

"Remember, the first rule in making a bomb... is to always make two!" He smirked, then his head fell to the side, his one eye closed and he lay motionless. The three jumped up and ran to the now ticking bomb.

"I can't see in there!" Jak groaned, "Serena, you're going to have to go in there."

"No way man," she said waving arms around, "send Daxter!"

"Fine," the Ottsel jumped into an open panel, "man, what a mess a junk in here! All jumbled coils and switches! Should I unhook the blue wire? Wait a minute! Are ottsels color blind? Let me just break a few more things and see if anything pops loose..." Suddenly, the Precursor Stone popped out from the top.

**_"BOOM!"_** Daxter cried out, making the two jump in fright, "Ha ha! Gotcha!" Serena smacked the back of Daxter's head when he slid back to Jak's shoulder, picked up the Stone and the three left the Construction Site.

"Well that what happens when the past comes back to bite you in your"….I pause and looked at the two boys, because they were staring again. And I finished, "Ass".

* * *

**GoodMoriningBeautiful2005: **Well, what do you think. How was this chapter? Any good? Tell the truth now….Review please! 


	10. Chapter 10 Jak vs Kor

Summary: Same scenario as other fictions, girl get sucked into favorite game…Only what if she was turned into something other than an Elf. I know bad summary. This is my first fiction…So please be nice and patient

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Hi everyone, I'm Back again. Sorry it's taken me sooo long to update this story and answer your questions. 

1. My computer was down.

2. I had writer's block.

But not anymore. So let's answer your questions and get on with the story.

**Babycakes3620**: I liked that there seemed to be a lot more details and was very colorful )

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**:Thanks, I try my best.

**SilverEyes18**: I like this chapter the best, so far. Very active for the character's, very colorful, and very descriptive. But in all I give this story and Pending Chaos 4 stars and that's a good thing. Update ASAP!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**:Again thanks, I try my best

**DFCC**: My mom had this idea that a few of us authors get together and write a story. Kiriona-unknown at the moment ecoangle-yes Keeroshu-unknown at the moment

Tell me what you think.

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**:I like the idea. Just tell me when we're going to start and I'll lend a hand in the story

**Mary-Sue Destroyer**: Should've listened to Eyeslikesilk, and all others who criticize your story.

These stories are all the same. Why do you people keep writing them? Well, the end is near. I am asking for a rule to be made banning all self-inserts and mary-sues.

In the meantime, this story will be deleted simply because it is poorly written. Yes, that really is against the rules. Re-read them if you'd like.

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**:Listen, if **YOU** don't like **MARY SUE's**. Then sooo what! Like I give a damn. You can delete my story all you want, but I'll keep on rebooting it, because other people **DO** enjoy reading them.

So you can shove your threat up your ass. And that goes for Eyeslikesilk too. I don'y care if you don't like mary sue's, because other's **DO**!

I'm sorry, if I sound like a Bitch and all, but I haven't had a good week, and this news doesn't sit well with me. I'll take help on my stories and all, but **threats** don't sit well with me.

Here's a solution to your problem, don't like Mary Sue's, **DON"T READ THEM!**

**Hellmouth2**: Wow, thinking about it, it must really suck to be that small in a city the size of Haven...well good work

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**:Thanks, I try my best and please keep on reading the story. It gets better.

Well on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 10 Jak vs. Kor 

"Damn evil Metal Head bastards!" Serena barked as she shot a Metal Head in mid-leap when it tried to sneak up on her. Jak finished off the last two Metal Heads in the area and moved onto the next area, the she-ottsel spotted a large structure that strangely resembled a gun, She gasped when she realized it was the huge gun that Mar had built to blow open the Metal Head Nest but died before he got to use it. She tugged on the dark elf's red cape-cloth and pointed out the huge gun to him, they found a lift near the base of it and stepped onto it as it rose up when suddenly, the comunicator went off.

"There isn't much hope now. With the Shield Wall destroyed, it's just a matter of time before the Metal Heads overwhelm us," Ashelin spoke through the comm, "you should just go through the rift back to your own time, Jak, and get away from this horrible place." Jak ignored her suggestion and popped the Precursor Stone into the machine.

"I see your point. Come on, Jak," Daxter pleaded with the dark elf.

"This place is worth fighting for!" Serena stated, "Ashelin! If you die...I'm going to be very pissed off with you!"

"Keira?" The red head gasped when she heard her friend's voice, "What the hell are you doing there?"

"Keira," Serena asked, "I'm Serena...I'm Torn's new little recruit.!" Jak and Daxter had a hand over their mouths to keep quiet.

"Uhh...we'll hold out as long as we can then! Fare well!" The Krimzon Guard woman shut off the comm and Serena shook her head, a frown still plastered onto her face. A huge mechanical click caught her attention and she watched as Jak loaded the huge gun and aimed at the nest.

"Precursor Stone. Gun. Nest!" A maniacal smile spread across his features as the gun powered up.

"Light 'er up, padre!" Daxter cried.

"HA! HA! HA! Eat this!" Jak laughed maniacally as the gun shot a huge green beam into the nest, drilling a path.

"That ought to wake 'em up!" The Ottsel grinned.

"Let's go take care of business!" The dark elf said.

"What? You mean, go in there? Ahh, I'm right behind you!" Daxter gulped nervously as the three began to descend on the lift. Serena glared at Daxter.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"You really need to toughen up Daxter, if your ever going to make it in this world." She said

He just shrugged as Jak pulled out his Morph Gun, toggling through all four of his guns. He saw Serena's eyes bug out when she spotted the PeaceMaker.

"Oooo," she said excitedly.

* * *

For a while there was silence as the trio made their way to the metal head leader. The silence was disrrupted by the roar of Metal Heads inside the nest; Jak immediately loaded his guns, and letting anger. They easily made their way through the nest, leaving behind them a trail of dead Metal Head bodies. Jak was beginning to sweat as his muscles worked to keep them moving, shooting any Metal Head in sight. Jak could feel Dark Jak inside him, demanding to be let out so he could fell the blood of the Metal Heads on his claws. The three finally made it to a large, round area with a large, round pit in the middle, on the other side of the area, they saw the Rift Ring. 

"Finally, you've decided to join us and you bought the Precursor Stone. Good." Kor appeared above the round pit, "The boy will now play his final part." They saw the small boy with green hair and large, innocent blue eyes and dressed in blue overalls with a white shirt under. He was the rightful heir to the throne and was currently unconscious in a black energy sphere near the Metal Head leader.

"Not this time," Jak growled.

"Oh, but this child is such a part of this! Such a part of you! Don't you recognize him?" The Metal Head laughed, "The boy is you, Jak! And this place... this is where you began, in the future!" Keira gasped and noticed the similarities between the boy and Jak.

"But how...?" The dark elf growled.

"You were hidden in the past on the hope that you would gain the skills to face me today. But Onin was wrong!" Kor roared, "Now that you've been altered with dark eco, the stone will never open for you. Your younger self, however, still has the pure gift! He alone can awaken the Stone and the Precursor entity, which sleeps inside!"

"This stone is a Precursor?" Jak looked at the stone in his hand.

"The last Precursor egg! Mar was clever," the Metal Head lead hissed, "he covered his tracks well through time, hiding his last egg from me, and building the shield and city to defend it! It has been a long siege. But today, I will finally feed on the last Precursor Life Force!"

"Ah, I think you're forgetting one little thing, Metalo-Maniac!" Daxter snorted, "**_We've_** got the Precursor Stone!"

"Not for long!" Kor roared as he charged up and launched an energy blast at them, hitting the ceiling above them and making the rocks fall onto them.

"Jak!" Serena cried out as he was pushed to the ground. The Metal Head watched the pile of rubble and growled when Dark Jak burst out of the debris with the two ottsels held in his protective arms. He set them both down and Serena took out her own mini gun when she saw the numerous Metal Heads beginning to come in through the holes at the edges of the large area.

"I'll keep the other Metal Heads off your back," she said as she stared up into his pitch black orbs, "be careful, Jak." Daxter jumped back onto the Dark Eco Demon's shoulder as they separated.

"**_DIE!" _**Kor roared angrily and they engaged in battle.

Dark Jak leapt at the dangling Metal Head leader, attacking whatever he could get his deadly claws on as Kor tried to shoot at him. He tried to get all the vulnerable spots while being careful of the deadly tail. Daxter spared a glance at Serena and grinned as he saw her smirking devilishly while she attacked the Metal Heads. She was a flurry of kicks and flips, working her way around the circular area. The she-ottsel used a multitude of aerial attacks, flipping and shooting simultaneously, every time Daxter glanced over at her, he saw a whirlwind of beautiful destruction, but he could also see that she was beginning to tire out.

The cables holding Kor up suddenly snapped and he dropped to the ground across from Dark Jak and Daxter and began charging forward, the Dark Eco Demon noted that the Metal Head was heading straight for Serena.

**_"Serena!" _**Both Dark Jak and Daxter yelled and the Serena noticed Kor barreling towards her, she fired at him as she began to back away but the bullets didn't slow him down. With a giant leap, the Metal Head leader was on her. However, being she was sooo small she quickly got out of the way of his tail.

While Kor was distracted Dark Jak rammed into him, the force of the blow knocking him into the wall.

Serena, however hadn't gotten out of the way for Jak's attack in time and lost her gun and now had a sprained anckle. Jak the told Daxter to stay with her while he finished off Kor.

"No problemo, buddy," the rodent sighed in relief. With a dangerous growl, Dark Jak charged at the Metal Head leader with a vengence and attacked more fiercly, striking at the large Skull Gem, his weakest spot. The dark elf slashed viciously at Kor, inflicting gaping wounds in his body. With a final strike, the Metal Head began to flash and he desperately flew to the Rift Ring but fell to the side and exploded before reaching it. Kor's head rolled near the little Jak, Daxter, and the wounded Serena who Daxter was next to. Jak felt the Dark Eco draining from his system and he returned to normal, he saw little Jak stand up and walk over to the fallen Precursor Stone and suddenly, an elf-like creature made of light jumped out, hovering over it.

"Oh man... a Precursor," Jak gaped at the figure of pure light.

"It is finished..." the Precursor spoke, "Our ancient enemy is no more. Take hope brave one! The terrible darkness inside you is now balanced by a glorious light! We will meet again..." The light being slipped into the Rift Ring just as the Lurker Balloon descended from the entrance to the the nest, holding the Rift Rider, the two Samoses, Keira and Brutter.

"We haven't much time. I've set the coordinates back to our village," Keira grunted as she tried to sit up, "Let's go home, everyone."

"But we are home," Jak said as he helped her up.

"Keira," Old Samos sighed, "I'm afraid your Rift Rider must be used to send young Jak here to a place where he will grow up safe from harm. He must become old enough to complete the destiny he has fulfilled today." Jak placed his younger self onto the Rift Rider.

"Wait a minute! It's you!" Young Samos exclaimed, "I mean... it's me! I have to take him back and watch over him, don't I? Ah, grub roots! Talk about being in the wrong time at the right place!"

"Hey kid... you take care. Oh... and trust me on this..." Jak leaned closer to the kid, "stay away from any wumpbee nests on your ninth birthday, okay?" Little Jak nodded at his older self.

"I sure hope I built this replica right. I don't know if it..." Keira frowned.

"It's perfect, Keira. This is the very machine we found... or will find later," Old Samos explained.

"What? I just built this. After seeing the first one, I mean. It's based on what I remember from..." the she-elf began to get confused.

"Honey, the more you think about it, the more it hurts the head!" Daxter laughed. The Rift Rider began to hover towards the Rift Ring.

"I'll take good care of the child!" Young Samos called to them, "And don't worry... I'll be back in time for the celebration! Fare well!" The young Sage waved as the Rift Rider disappeared into the ring.

"Thanks Samos," Jak smiled, "without you..."

"It's funny..." Samos chuckled, "the boy won't remember any of this."

"No..." Jak grinned as the Rift Ring began to crumble, " I do remember the light."

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Well, how did you like that chapter? Good or Bad? Does it need work? Hey, don't worry, there's another chapter coming soon! 


	11. Chapter 11 Party

Summary: Same scenario as other fictions, girl get sucked into favorite game. Only what if she was turned into something other than an Elf. I know bad summary. This is my first fiction. So please be nice and patient.

* * *

**Meowen**: Good this chapter, really good. But just one thing. Don't write exactly after the game script, it's a little bit uninteresting. But so far I can't see any horrible errors in this story ( and you've suceeded to do a perfectly lengt on it too, I like it!). And sob it seems to be near the end, so I guess I wont see any big errors in this!

Write more soon, it's good and I like it!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Thanks. This will be the last chapter in _this_ story. wink wink

**EyesLikeSilk**: I never threatened you.

Why do you guys always result to foul language? Does it make you feel tougher over the internet or something? Jeez. I just gave you an honest opinion that you obviously could not handle.

I'm sorry, but you can't expect to always get praising reviews. And don't feel bad, cuz I get some pretty... negative... reviews myself.

Try to understand this issue from both sides.

Some people enjoy Mary Sues... whereas some people see them as the same theme recycled again and again to the point that they have to slog through all the Mary Sue fics just to find one rare original fic that isn't. Lack of diversity in the fandom is ultimately what'll make it go downhill. Ya know, lack of new ideas.

Of course, you can take that as you will. Tell me to shove it up my ass or whatever. Such language over the Internet doesn't insult me anymore.

**-ELS-**

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Sorry about Bitching at you in my story earlier this week. I do appreciate your inpute on my stories, as I'm sure you appreciate my inpute in your stories too. I just had a very bad week, that's all...SORRY!

**Afeenaninganing**: Pretty cool, thougth you got Keira mixed up with yourself and lil' Jak. My self-insert Sucked In. I've alterd it to make it more, realistic' please read.

Mary-Sue Destroryer's a bitch 'aint she. I got shit off her as well

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Sorry, didn't mean to get the names mixed up.

**Moon-Angel-Eyes**: This is a very good story, but you also need to update your other stories as well. Also, Mary-Sue Destroyer deserved what was coming to her..

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I'll be updating Pending Chaos Soon. Thanks for your Reviews.

Well on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 11 Party

(Serena's POV)

"Welcome to the Naughty Ottsel! The hippest, happenest, happiest joint in town! Daxter grinned happily at everyone in the former Hip Hog Heaven bar, "Check out the new decor! He said pointing to Metal Head Kor's head. Jak and Serena just rolled their eyes.

"Oooh... What a big trophy!" Tess looked up at the large Metal Head that was hung over the bar, it was the head trophy of Kor.

"As if size matters! I bagged that bad boy myself, baby! The Ottsel bragged.

"Onin says she doesn't know who has a bigger head. Him or you!" The annoying monkey-bird laughed as he sat upon Onin's head.

"We must not forget Vin and all the others who sacrificed their lives to defeat this evil and protect the child," Samos spoke up. Jak sat at the bar next to Keira, he opened up his hand that held the Amulet of Mar.

"I still can't believe... that little boy was me. Better times, huh?" He looked down at his hand depressingly.

Keira walled up to Jak and said "You miss him, huh?" Keira smiled, "You know, the kid grows up to be a handsome hero!" Jak smiled back. I decided that I should jump off Jak's shoulder, as they began to lean in towards each other to finally kiss but was interrupted by the furry, orange rodent...again... He was glaring at the old soothsayer who was currently drinking out of a blue vile.

Hey! That's enough for you, lady. I'm cuttin' ya off! Daxter began to march over to the old elf but was zapped to the other side of the counter as the soothsayer waved her hands angrily at him.

"Trust me, she gets real mean when she's like this!" Pecker squawked.

"What'd she say?" The Ottsel asked.

"Something about rubber tubing and certain parts of your mother..." the Monkaw translated, "you don't wanna know..."

Suddenly, the doors to the entrance burst open and a large figure strode in.

"Agghhh! A Metal Head!" The rodent jumped behind the counter, but Jak recognized the figure.

"Sig!" He cried out joyfully.

"Sig!" Daxter popped his head out from behind Pecker, "I knew that."

"Right". I said mockingly

"I did". He said as Tess picked him up.

"You saved the city and more, my boy!" Samos congratulated the dark elf as they stood outside of the Naughty Ottsel, "Metal Kor and his menace are history, and somewhere out there, an ancient race has begun again."

"I'm just glad to be back home," Jak sighed.

_Home_ I thought to myself as I walked away from the group._ If only…_

"Yeah? Well, rest up. We've got a lot to do and so much time to do it in!" The Green Sage exclaimed.

"Don't say 'time!' The Rift Ring was destroyed, remember?" Jak groaned.

"You know, my momma used to read me bedtime stories about Mar when she'd tuck me in," Sig sighed, "she'd give me a nice glass of warm yakow milk... and my little Poopsy bear."

"Bedtime stories? Warm milk? Poopsy bear!" Both Daxter and I stared up at the Wastelander in disbelief.

"Buddy, ya just blew ya image!" I said

"I've got a feeling we'll meet Mar someday. He may be closer than you think," Samos said mysteriously.

"You're the designated driver!" Sig grinned as he handed the Ruby Key to the city to Jak.

"Oh no. I am done with adventures. Besides, you'll tell us before something happens next time, right Samos?" The green/blonde haired elf looked to the Sage who had an innocent look upon his aged face, **_"Right, Samos?"

* * *

_**

I stood off to the side watching Daxter and Pecker fighting each other over something. I didn't know what they were fighting over because, well, I was in another world myself.

Well, that was it. I had lived the game. Now what. Wasn't it over, didn't I get to go home now. After all, it was just a game. Right?

"Hey Toots". Diamond said to me. I looked at him then back to the sky.

"I know you don't like me and all". he began, "but that doesn't mean we can't be friends does it?"

_What the heck_, I thought to myself, and as they say, "Hey Diamond, have I ever told you where I come from"?

"No, I don't believe you have". He said

"Let me buy you a drink and I'll tell ya". I said smiling.

Hey as they say,_ "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em"_. I thought to myself as I walked into the Naughty Ottsel, and boy was I going to have _FUN_!

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: So what do you think for my final chapter? Also, I have 1 more thing, a VOTE. That is if you want a continuation, I need at least 5-10 reviews saying so.

Also my profile has been updated as well.

Many thanks go to. **Everyone**!

Thank you for reading my story. Some of you that have inspired me,a special Thanks. To the others, thanks for just reading my story and giving me the ideas that I needed to make this a good story.


End file.
